Santos disque estudiando
by Ichinisa
Summary: Bueno, el primer fic que subo aqui trata de como los santos de atena y los dioses guerreros, marinas XD, y uno que otro espectro, y bueno todo el maldito elenco se la pasan bien en las escuelas de Ichinisa secundaria y prepa, actualmente ichinisa esta en


Santos dizque estudiando

Capitulo 1-la secundaria cuatro mixta

Vemos una toma de la secundaria conocida como "el gujero del infierno" aka, secundaria 4 mixta y a unos metros de la puerta a un chico desaliñado con el horrible uniforme de esta secu y con una camisa roja debajo (ya sabemos quien es no?)

Chico-Debo darme prisa o con cara de salvar a Saori no podré entrar a clase! O allí esta la puerta, lo voy a lograr, Saori-saaaan!

(en lo que se detiene a gritar aparece una señora bastante grande y con semblante de enemigo)

señora- A ver niño que haces aquí a estas horas, a que horas es la entrada eh?

Seiya-(un poco azorrillado) aa.. a las …7 señora

Señora-y que horas son?

Seiya- las siete y media...(la señora solo lo mira…uurrr)

Seiya-es que Saori no me paga ni para el camión y tengo que venirme corriendo desde mi casa (o sea desde Japón XD)

Señora-porque no se levanta mas temprano si ya sabes, esque estos jóvenes ya no saben de bla, bla, bla, bla, bla (aquí es cuando uno baja la cabeza, a decir si en repetición y a pensar en otras cosas)

Seiya- (pensando)……. ……..(llega otra señora)

Señora 2- Señora Chonita, como amaneció? Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla

Seiya (pensando, o talvez no, esque se les va la onda, talvez estaba hablando con la boca cerrada, o pensando siendo Seiya,) tengo que darme prisa y llegar hasta el salón, esta es mi única oportunidad, si no la aprovecho no podré llegar ni a la segunda hora, y Saori se enojara conmigo aunque la clase de historia es muy aburrida, y a mi que con Emiliano zapato, en que estaba, a si llegar al salón no importa cuanto me cueste, debo ir ahora, usare todo mi cosmos (ichinsa- Oo) para llegar al salón, es ahora o nunca, haré un milagroo!

(y al fin y como en un anime se detiene el tiempo en lo que Seiya piensa, porque si no…, bueno enciende su cosmo (s) y llega a fuera del salón (vía cosmo(s))(waaa muchos paréntesis XD))

Maestra (desde adentro)- si y este wey invento el chicle..

Seiya-NO, ya explico la historia del chicle! (con cara de mataron a Saori)

Maestra (abriendo la puerta)-niño si vas a gritar afuera de mi clase, quédate afuera!

Seiya- no maestra, me va a ver la prefecta TT

Maestra-eso te pasa por llegar tarde (le cierra la puerta en la cara)

Seiya- Hija de…(antes de terminar su elegante frase se oyen unos pasos enormes como los de el hombre de las nieves y muchas llaves moviéndose al compás, mientras Seiya pone cara de terror y empieza a sudar frió)

Pero al demonio, quiero saber que pasa en el salón

Maestra-a ver cuando nació Porfirio Díaz?

Salón- …… o-o

Maestra- Se los acabo de explicar!

Salón- …… o-o

Saori (levantándose altanera) osea, maestra no ve que es, como que, nada que ver (hace eso que hacen los fresas con las manos cuando dicen "osea nada que ver") con nosotros, osea, somos japoneses, si me entiende no?

Lectores-entonces porque están ahí?

Ichinisa-chtpchitshpishtch

Lectores- Oo

Ichinisa-ahora que desvié su atención, sigan leyendo!

Maestra-Saori, si no sabes, no contestes

Saori- ¬¬ (se sienta con los brazos cruzados) jmp

Shun (un poco tímido)- ammm, maestra, José de la Cruz Porfirio Díaz nació el 15 de septiembre de 1830 en Oaxaca

Todos- OO

Ichinisa- OO, la cultura de Shun es inagotable

Maestra- ….. ah, dime tu apellido para ponerte participación

Shun-….. o-o

Ichinisa- No tan inagotable --¿

Shun- supongo que seria Andrómeda

Pandora- no! Eres mi hermano, eres un Heinstein

Ichinisa-Hohenheim, Aioros, Sputnik, Climnestrea, Sisopeste..me na,..nop, todavía no puedo

Saori-naAh, eres Kido, te adopte y me perteneces hasta los 18 años!

Shun- OO

Maestra- Te tengo como Andrómeda ¿

Shun- uff --¿

Comentario de Ichinisa—(Ichinisa Malva- con tanto comentario en el fanfic para que quieres poner mas al final?) ejem, esto surgió ni en mae, o hace 2 años, bueno como 2 años y medio cuando estaba en 3 de secundaria y Saint Seiya era lo único que me movía para sobrevivir, en realidad fue un duro periodo, pero bueno un poco después me dejo de animar Saint Seiya TT horrible periodo, y bueno olvide el fic y ahora estando en 1 de prepa, perdí un año por no tener motivación (IM- o..oo por huevona (Ichinisa golpea a Ichinisa malvada con un bat, lo cual hace que se golpee a si misma) Ichinisa-... ….

Mande? A si bueno los nombres no son los mismos para no humillar a nadie (o..ooo porque no se acuerda)o porque no me acuerdo, bueno los que me acuerdo los pongo, hasta ahora muy poco, hmm, bueno pronto salen los doraditos y los demás dioses guerreros y marinas XD, y bueno espectros, y todo lo que hemos visto, porque Pandora que tiene 15 esta con los de 13, porque me pego la gana, y lo de Porfirio Díaz es cierto, saque de mi closet y desempolve mi libro de historia de México así que si gustan gravárselo de ahí pues..y bueno los que hayan ido en esa secundaria, vayan o la conozcan deben saber de la señora de la entrada, maldita ¬¬, a y de la prefecta de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, terminaba con bet o blet yo lo se, ah y bueno si quieren saber como ordeno a los de oro pues lean el próximo capitulo, que este estuvo cortito gomenasai, bueno gracias por leer mis estupideces, cualquier comentario no duden en molestarme p 


End file.
